cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
2006 Piston Cup Season
thumb|leftThe 2006 Piston Cup Season is one of the most historic seasons due to the Big Wreck of 2006 in the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Races # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Target 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte # Mood Springs 350 at Smasherville # Speed Water 350 at Texas # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida Racers Butterfinger 1 - Zaire McBrake Monster Energy Drink 2 - Randy Revkins GoDaddy 5 - Chase Patrick Pennzoil 9-George Hanson Sweet Drink 10 - John Hicks COA 2319 11 - Xaziver Schooner Oreo 14 - Jack Dobbs Popeyes 17 - Qwanell Oilchanger Kool-Aid 21 - Joel Tankerman Jack In The Box 22 - Jamari Spark Papa Rivera's 23 - Mario Roadtesta Dupont 24 - Jeff Gordon Green Dollars 25 - Ryan Wheelson Petrol 26 - Michael Kargas Sunoco 30 - Ron Sterringson Motortrend 32 - Huey Roadales Comcast 33 - Thomas Loudrev Coca Cola 35 - George Roadales Blue Cola 37 - Edward McQueen Trident 38 - Johnathan Braker Ice Cold Beer 44 - DeAndre Rodgers Ruby Juice 49 - Maruice Racelott Reebok 51 - Johnny Swervez Kit Kat 57 - Jerry Candyman Grape Soda 59 - Eric Truncan 8-Bit Energy Drink 62 - Sean Barnett Green Galaxy 69 - Eric Ismond M&M's 75 - Jack Armstrong White Castle 77 - Tom Flywheel Blue Lazer Cola 83 - Dave Schooner Nike 94 - Jylan Carcia Statefarm 95 - Eddie Brakers Youtube 103 - Jabari Ross Gallery Zaire McBrake.png|Zaire McBrake Randy Revkins.png|Randy Revkins Chase Patrick (2).png|Chase Patrick George Hanson Artwork (1).png|George Hanson John Hicks.png|John Hicks Xaziver Schooner.png|Xaziver Schooner Jack Dobbs (2).png|Jack Dobbs Qwanell Oilchanger.png|Qwanell Oilchanger Joel Tankerman.png|Joel Tankerman Jamari Spark (Updated).png|Jamari Sparks Mario Roadtesta.png|Mario Roadtesta Jeff Gordon (7).png|Jeff Gordon Ryan Wheelson.jpg|Ryan Wheelson Michael Kargas.png|Michael Kargas Ron Steeringson.png|Ron Steeringson Huey Roadales.png|Huey Roadales Thomas Loudrev.png|Thomas Loudrev George Roadales.png|George Roadales Edward McQueen (2).png|Edward McQueen Johnathan Braker.png|Johnathan Braker Liam Draggered.png|Liam Draggered DeAndre Rodgers.png|DeAndre Rodgers Maruice Racelott.png|Maruice Racelott Johnny Swervez.png|Johnny Swervez Jeremiah Petrolski.png|Jeremiah Petrolski Jerry Candyman.png|Jerry Candyman Eric Truncan (updated).png|Eric Truncan Sean Barnett.png|Sean Barnett Perry Rotor.png|Perry Rotor Eric Ismond (2).png|Eric Ismond Jack Armstrong.png|Jack Armstrong Tom Flywheel.png|Tom Flywheel Dave Schooner.png|Dave Schooner Jylan Carcia.png|Jylan Carcia Eddie Brakers.png|Eddie Brakers Jarbari Ross.png|Jarbari Ross Pictures Screenshot 2018-03-25-09-30-09.png Screenshot 2018-03-25-09-30-14.png 180325_114858.png Screenshot_2018-03-25-09-31-28.png IMG_20190121_131205.jpg IMG_20190121_131520.png IMG 20190121 131532.jpg Aiken.png RandyRevkinsCarsCustomCharacters.png IMG_20190119_220746.jpg IMG_20190119_220823.jpg Racers.png SageVanderspinCars11.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-26 at 12.32.52 PM.png Edward McQueen (2).jpg Image-2-13-17-8-51-AM-1024x570.jpg PiccoloPerryCars.jpg PittiesCarsMSOS.jpg 20180408_172940.jpg DirksonDAgostinoCars12.jpg 180809_180525.png IMG_20190121_125712.jpg 20180408_173032.jpg Edward McQueen drivin in the race.png IMG_20190121_125924.jpg 180811_124335 (1).png 180811_135140.png Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-465.jpg Big Wreck.jpg 180325_133624.png Screenshot - 8_10_2018 10_54_52 AM.png CarsAikenAxler3.jpg 180817_140214.png Wheelson_Crash.png 180331_162649.png 180817_140414.png Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg HaulInngasCars.jpg ChuckArmstrongCars.jpg Haul Crash.png 728px-HaulInngasCars.png 180814_040222.png 180814_040955.png 180814_041430.png 2018_03_26_094331.png 180814_042311.png Screenshot - 8_15_2018 2_53_44 AM (1).png 180816_005148.png IMG_4350.png 180814_045001.png 180817_140343.png Davey,_Haul,_Ernie_in_the_crash.png davey-apex-personnage-cars-01.jpg PitRowMSOSCars.jpg 20180504_071159.jpg 20180504_071206.jpg 20180504_071213.png RalphCarlowRestart.png 20180504_071247.jpg IMG_20190124_114111.jpg MV5BMTYzNDA1NjI5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTc2NTc2._V1_.jpg 180325_113414.png 1485106023.jpg IMG_20190124_114316.jpg 180817_140142.png IMG_20190124_114404.jpg KevinShiftrightCars.jpg ThreeWayTie.png Racers (TCRebMeeker's version) Mad Max Energy Drink 2 - Curtis Bryan Super Oil 08 - Richard Pistons Texas Tea 9 - Jacob Exaustien McDonald's 12 - Chris "Lucky" Lowlane Nitroade 13 - Streetsire Highdrift The Home Depot 20 - Tony Stewart Harryhausen's 23 - Percy Dayman Fresh Scent 26 - Jim "Cary" Carson Nitroade Light 27 - Hugo Melvin Ripline 47 - Devin Krush Candy's Burgers and Fries 49 - Henderson Downhill Dollar General 50 - Rowley Wrecker Vitoline 52 - Larry Edwardson Sweet Cherry Fizz 54 - Joshua Bunker Shell 58 - Damien Koff Comedy Midnight of Joy Theater 60 - Alec Shokz Target 62 - Tommy Redstop Kleenex 66 - Sammy Drifter Sludgee Cola 72 - Dave Intersections Harrison, Inc. Wax Sculpting Industries 77 - Gene Copperfield Nike 83 - Marty Copper Jumbo Pretzels 88 - Donald Boulevard Happypop Candy Shop 90 - Victor Whellsworth Freez-B-Gone 105 - Tim Gearswitch TruMilk 132 - Mike Carpool Gallery Unnamed Mad Max Racer.jpg|Curtis Bryan Richard Pistons.jpg|Richard Pistons Jacob Exaustien.png|Jacob Exaustien Chris Lucky Lowlane.jpg|Chris "Lucky" Lowlane Streetsire Highdrift.jpg|Streetsire Highdrift Tony Stewart.png|Tony Stewart Percy Dayman.png|Percy Dayman Jim Cary.jpg|Jim "Cary" Carson Hugo Melvin.jpg|Hugo Melvin Henderson Downhill.jpg|Henderson Downhill Rowley Wrecker.jpg|Rowley Wrecker Larry Edwardson.jpg|Larry Edwardson Joshua Bunker.jpg|Joshua Bunker Damien Koff.png|Damien Koff Alec Shokz.jpg|Alec Shokz Tommy Redstop.jpg|Tommy Redstop Sammy Drifter.jpg|Sammy Drifter Dave Intersections.jpg|Dave Intersections Gene Copperfield.png|Gene Copperfield Marty Copper.png|Marty Copper Donald Boulevard.jpg|Donald Boulevard Victor Whellsworth-0.png|Victor Whellsworth Tim Gearswitch.jpg|Tim Gearswitch Mike Carpool.png|Mike Carpool Racers (Gnmkool186's Version) #Sega 3 - Ken Poptire (instead of Murray Clutchburn) #Ben's Hot Sauce 7 - Lionel Care (instead of Dirkson D'Agostino) #Walmart 9 - Wally Mart (instead of Mac iCar) #Henry's Sports Tire Place 13 - Andre Whiteford (instead of Ernie Gearson) #Tide 17 - Dennis Daycar (instead of Floyd Mulvihill) #Purolator 21 - Eric Parkerson (instead of Slider Petrolski) #Snickers 25 - Robert Wheelman (instead of Greg Candyman) #Goody's 28 - Jessie Ismond (instead of Misti Motorkrass) #Sprite 29 - Wayne Highdrift (instead of Darren Leadfoot) #Intel 31 - Arnold Springs (instead of Chuck Armstrong) #Coca Cola 34 - Bart McQueen (instead of Lightning McQueen) #Sunoco 37 - Steve Trunkman (instead of Brush Curber) #Combustr 40 - Andre DePedal (instead of Todd Marcus) #PBS Kids 44 - Dash Rallyman (instead of Claude Scruggs) #Lowe's 48 - Jimmie Johnson (instead of Dale Earnhardt Jr.) #Pepsi 51 - Marvin Cargo (instead of The King) #Jack in the Box 52 - Warren Blackcar (instead of Winford Bradford Rutherford) #Burger King 55 - George Nitroman (instead of Manny Flywheel) #Texaco 57 - Ricky Carry (instead of Crusty Rotor) #Uno 58 - Tyler Grease (instead of Ruby Oaks) #KFC 61 - Melvin Brakes (instead of Davey Apex) #Amazon 62 - Ken Orderfuel (instead of Eugene Carbureski) #McDonald's 65 - Kurt Myercar (instead of James Cleanair) #Nitroade Light 68 - Ronald Fillups (instead of Ponchy Wipeout) #Pixar 71 - Alex Jameson (instead of Ryan Shields) #Fanta 72 - Ivan Towman (instead of Johnny Blamer) #Monster Energy Drink 75 - Quincy Racelott (instead of Ralph Carlow) #M&M's 78 - Jack Wheeler (instead of Haul Inngas) #Bass Pro Shops 84 - Kevin Hill (instead of Lee Revkins) #Target 91 - Morris Carson (instead of Aiken Axler) #Windows 95 - Clint Microman (instead of Sage VanDerSpin) #White Snow Cleaner 102 - Roy Hicks (instead of Chick Hicks) #Compaq 108 - Mike Steaman (instead of Kevin Shiftright) #LG 115 - James Capper (instead of Billy Oilchanger) #Miller Lite 136 - Klint Lotso (instead of Rusty Cornfuel) Racers (Matroskin the Cat's Version) # Domino's Pizza 53 - Randy Reverick Racers (GamingFury101's Version) SeeKiribati.com 3 - T.J. Hernandez Racers (Carl Clutchen's Version) M&M's 17 - Unnamed Racers (DolphiN and BarsiK's version) Goose #0 - Vladislav Goose Fueley #2 - Daniel Barman Dragon Glass #3 - Herb "Dragon" Wheelboard Категория:PistonCup Категория:Piston Cup Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:Media Категория:2006 Piston Cup Season Категория:Piston Cup Seasons Категория:Races